


Live With My Hand In Yours

by KuHana



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry is bottom!, Season 2/Episode 06, Smut-ish, Sort of a re-write but not really, Sweet, This is just me writing what I wanted to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: Macy and Harry talk after the whole fiasco with James.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Live With My Hand In Yours

“Sometimes I wonder, had we not been separated, what sort of man I would be today.” Would he be selfish? Bold? Monstrous? Harry wasn’t sure, but he knew he wouldn’t be the same.

No. His Darklighter would have tainted his soul, turning it black and hard and sinister. 

Macy frowned. “He wasn’t a bad man,” she whispered, still able to feel James’s ghostly touch on her hips and cheek. “Just… broken. Tortured.” 

“Yes, well, what does that tell you about me?”

It was a rhetorical question. Macy decided to answer it anyway. “It tells me how strong you are, how brave, and how self-sacrificing you’ve become. Which, by the way, I don’t much like.” 

The dark room suddenly felt darker, the moon outside hidden by a big, grey cloud. Harry fisted his hands, cold sweat dotting his forehead. No. He wasn’t strong or brave. He was weak and a coward. 

Too scared to really confront his darker self, so he killed him. To cowardly to tell Macy how he felt, so he hid it under small touches and warm smiles.

“You're wrong.”

“I’m right.” 

“Macy—“

Macy pressed her finger to the Whitelighter’s dry lips (when had she gotten so close?) and positioned herself between his legs. “Don’t talk. Just listen. You might not believe it, but believe me when I say; you’re the bravest man I know. I trust you. I…” She bit her lip. “I feel safe with you.” 

Her hand moved to caress Harry’s cheek, fingers sliding up and down with ease. 

“You are so important to me.”

Harry’s breath hitched, eyes growing wide. “Macy…” 

“You don’t scare me, Harry,” Macy whispered, tilting her head closer. Her other hand settled on the Whitelighter’s shoulder, pushing him down onto the bed. 

Harry gasped and scrambled to grab the witch's wrist. “A-are you sure? We don’t have to do this.”

Macy straddled Harry’s hips. “Do you have feelings for me?”

“What?”

“I just… I know your Darklighter did. It’s why I’m still alive, isn't it? So, now I’m wondering, do you have those same feelings?”

Lord help him, he did. Harry wanted nothing more than to pull this wonderful woman into his arms and kiss her. He wanted a life with her. Wanted to wake up next to her, share tea, watch those god awful 90s shows with her. 

“Harry?” 

“I-“ He choked, chest swelling with an army of emotions. “I’m not good enough for you.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Harry shook his head. No, he wasn’t good enough for her. Never would be. She deserved someone better. Someone who wouldn’t put her in danger. Someone—

Macy watched as the man under her crumbled, falling deeper and deeper into a pit of self-doubt. “I can hear your thoughts all the way over here,” she whispered, fingers tracing his dry lips. “And for the record, you're better than good enough.”

Harry reached up with a shaky hand, threading his fingers through Macy’s curly hair. “I… I want you. Dear Lord, I want you. When he kidnapped you, I was so worried.”

“I know. But you found me.”

For the first time since all this began (the Darklighter’s constant attacks, Abigale, the demon uprising), Harry felt his lips turn up into a small smile. “I did. Of course, your sisters did most of the work.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Macy bent down and pressed a kiss to his neck. “Stay?”

“Only if you’ll have me.”

“Always.”

  
  


* * *

Macy woke up to the sun shining right in her face. Frowning, she pulled the covers up to her nose and snuggled into Harry’s side. 

Last night, they let passion take over, doing what any randy teenagers in a TV drama would do after months of sexual tension. 

Macy smiled, recalling how her Whitelighter begged and whimpered under her touch. She was surprised by how much she liked telling him what to do; cooing in his ear about how wonderful and beautiful he was.

Things she’d never dream of doing or saying with anyone else. 

Harry shifted, mumbled something in his sleep, and draped an arm over Macy’s waist. 

Macy giggled. So maybe life wouldn’t get easier from here on out, but as long as she had her sisters and Whitelighter, Macy would stay optimistic.

  
  



End file.
